1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector particularly suited for the contacting of a flat foil conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat foil conductors are used for connecting a multiplicity of conductors arranged in parallel to form electrical or electronic components. Known application examples are encountered in the case of printing cartridges in ink-jet printers, the display of pocket calculators, or in mobile phones. The advantage of flat foil conductor connectors is that a large number of conductors can be installed in a very confined space. Owing to the confined conditions, the installation of the connector arrangement is often difficult, or at least not easy, to automate.